


Day 8: Skype Sex

by starsheartsandiron



Series: 30 (Day) NSFW SteveTony Writing Challenge [8]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsheartsandiron/pseuds/starsheartsandiron
Summary: Steve is in Europe, Tony is back at home...





	Day 8: Skype Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is Absolutely Not based on personal experience.......

They had never agreed to this beforehand, it just kind of _happened._

Or that’s what Tony would say.

Steve was in Europe, he’d been invited for the opening of some WW2 memorial. It was nighttime there and he was alone in his hotel room. They’d given him a _really_ nice suite, larger than your average hotel room. The Jacuzzi tub wasn’t even the fanciest thing in the place, he had a lounge room _and_ a bedroom with a King-sized bed. As well as the spacious bathroom, Tony would’ve loved it. Tony had actually been the one to request a call but Steve took the opportunity to carry the laptop around the suite to show it off. They’d sit in comfortable silence while Tony worked, or Steve could ramble on about anything and everything.

It was only the afternoon for Tony so he was still dressed and ready for the day whereas Steve hadn’t bothered getting dressed for Tony, he was comfortably wearing a grey cotton shirt and sweats, the Captain’s uniform hung in the corner just off screen.

 

Tony had been setup on the floor to work, it provided him more space to lay everything out he’d said.

It’s hot in here he’d said next and removed his shirt.

It became exaggerated reaching next. Stretching his arm out far to accentuate the muscles and arching his back, ass held high. But Tony didn’t say anything, didn’t try to excuse it or provide explanation. This was _normal_ he was just _working._

 

So, Steve shouldn’t be growing hard at the sight should he...

 

Tony didn’t look at the screen, he kept his focus on the papers strewn across the floor ‘ignoring’ Steve’s reactions.

 

A calloused hand slipped into his waistband and Steve palmed at his erection watching Tony shift around, settling on a position where his ass was closer to the camera. The lines of his underwear clearly exposed through his slacks.

 

Steve let out a deep moan, hoping the microphone wouldn’t pick it up.

Much to his chagrin it echoed through Tony’s own microphone and Steve’s face flushed immediately. He sounded so _needy._

 

Tony wiggled his hips, “oh Steve,” he looked towards the camera, feigning eye contact from this distance, “you like watching daddy work?”

 

Steve moaned louder at Tony’s words and went to angle his camera lower, to show Tony what he was doing.

“No baby, your face is all I want,” Tony said quickly, still staring at the camera.

Steve tilted his camera upwards again, biting his lip, face running warm and _red._

“Right there, just like _that…”_ Tony praised him as Steve’s arm began picking up speed, “you’re such a good boy for me.”


End file.
